Romano's Fiesta
by IheartItaly
Summary: Spain leaves his country for a day. And Romano decides to PARTY!


Romano's Fiesta

Spain was leaving for the day, leaving Romano home.

"Now remember, Romano. While I'ma gone I want you to take care of things. No taking a siesta all day. No wine, no girls, and absolutely no fiestas. Do you understand?" he said sternly. Romano tossed a tomato from his right hand to his left and didn't look like he was listening to Spain.

"Yeah, Yeah, Spaniard. I'a understand," He lied so that he wouldn't have to have Spain repeat himself. Spain nodded.

"Good. Because I mean it. Okay, I'ma going now," he walked out the door.

"Have a good trip, eh," Romano said. Spain's eyes twinkled. It made him happy that Romano wished him a good trip.

He smiled, "Si, and you be a good boy. Adios," and he left. Romano watched Spain leave the yard. Then a big, mischievous grin appeared on his face. He jumped on the couch and started texting his Italian friends.

'Party at Spain's place. Bring wine and some cute girls. Romano.' After he sent the text to his Italian friends, he chuckled mischievously.

The doorbell rang and Romano opened the door with a grin.

"Welcome," he said. Ten Italians walked in, including some cute girls. Romano and his friends slapped a hand as they walked in. He gave the cute girls a kiss on the cheek.

"Let'sa get this party started, eh?" he smiled. His Italian friends cheered. Within an hour, loud music was playing. Romano and his friends were dancing crazy. 'There it is' was playing in the background. Romano then started spinning on his head. His friends went wild with amusement. Romano stood up a moment later, and had a surprised look on his face. Then he smiled.

"Whoa, did that come out'a me?!" he said as his friends laughed and cheered. The doorbell rang and Romano had an angry face.

"Who the pasta could that be, eh?" He peeked through the door hole. He rolled his eyes and sighed annoyingly. He opened it and glared at his little brother, who was smiling.

"Ciao, Romano! I'a heard you were having a party. Can I party too?" he said.

"No. Your'a not even suppose to be here. Sorry, fratello, it'sa only for Italians that are 21 and older," he said, crossing his arms.

"But I'a am 21. So I can party too! Ve!" Italy said as he took a step in. Romano pushed him out.

"NO! You'a have to be over 21! Now go away!" he said. Italy looked confused.

"That's'a not what you said a second ago," he said. Romano slammed the door and went back to his friends. He popped open a bottle of wine and started drinking. He plopped down on the sofa and sighed in annoyance. One of the girls walked up to him and rubbed her nose to his. Romano smiled; his look of annoyance gone.

"Ciao, Layla. At least you're not a pain, unlike my brother," he said. Layla sat down next to him and laid her head on his chest. Romano rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head.

Later, Romano and his friends were drunk. They started cheering and dancing for no reason. Layla twisted her hand around Romano's tie. She and Romano leaned in close and kissed each other for a few moments. Somewhere in Romano's drunk mind, he heard the phone ring. Romano pulled away from Layla and glanced at the phone. He squinted, but couldn't tell who it was. He walked over to the phone and stuck it in his face so he could see who was calling. Romano woke up from his drunkenness. It was Spain! He glared at his friends, who were making a ruckus.

"Shut up, eh! Turn that music down!" he shouted. His friends paused the music. Romano pushed the answer button and spoke calmly in the phone.

"Hello?" he said. A cheery Spain erupted from the other side.

"Hey, Romano. I just found a t-shirt with my king's latest saying. 'Why don't you shut up'! Isn't that funny, Ninio?" he said happily. Romano sighed in frustration and rubbed in between his eyes. He was starting to get a headache. Part of it was because of Spain, but most of it was the side effects of being drunk. He moaned in sickness and Spain seemed concerned.

"Are you okay, Nino? You sound like you're feeling bad,"

"No, no. I'ma fine," Romano lied, "Why did you call home?"

"Oh, si, that's right," Spain said. He usually got distracted with little things and Romano had to remind him sometimes, "I was calling to tell you that I was coming home tomorrow morning. Yay!" Spain said, cheery. Romano sighed and moaned again.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning," Then he hung up the phone. He gestured to his friends to resume the music and they went back to partying. Romano sat back down with Layla again and they kissed each other again. Then Romano realized what Spain said. Romano pushed Layla away and screamed, "That Spaniard is'a coming home! Get out, now!" He pushed his friends out the door, who just gave him confused looks.

Romano, still drunk, dashed around the room and threw the trash in the closet. He smiled pleased with himself.

"All clean! I'll handle it before the Spaniard gets'a home," he said as he lied down on the sofa.

Romano yawned and opened his eyes. His head felt feverish and he had a headache. He moaned at his headache and the morning light hurt his eyes. Wait...those curtains weren't open last night. He then saw Spain glaring down at him. His hands rested on his hips. Romano gulped and knew he was in trouble. He smiled, trying to hide his guilt.

"Hey, Spain," he said. Spain looked around the room then back at Romano.

"What happened while I was gone?" he said. He didn't sound too happy. Romano looked around the room and saw that the house was a mess.

"Oh...That'sa..." Romano didn't know how to explain it. Spain crossed his arms.

"What did I tell you before I left, Nino?" Romano rubbed his head, trying to remember. He shook his head. Spain sighed sternly.

"I told you not to party. You just like to get into trouble, do you, Nino? That must have been why you sounded so bad last night. Well, I guess you know what happens now, si?" he said. Romano shook his head. Spain continued, "You're going to clean the house. By yourself. Just to teach you a little lesson."

Romano usually didn't listen to Spain, but he had a feeling he should this time. Romano nodded in understanding slightly. Spain grabbed a broom and handed it to Romano. Romano sighed and reluctantly took it.

"I'ma going to watch you, too," Spain added. Romano sunk. Spain knew him too well.

End


End file.
